Playing with Fire
by shrub1817
Summary: Kaelyn Matthis had worked for him for a few years, one bad day causes them both to give into temptation. Just one night could cause them both to play with fire. (Bad at writing a summary! Read to find out!)


I am working on a Sherlock Series, and this is a chapter that I came up with. Doesn't give away too much, but I wanted to share a snip-it of it. Rated M for good reason! Also trying my hand at a potential pure smut story. Enjoy. Oh and the normal, Don't own any one you know! Sherlock belongs to BBC not me, sadly! Any mistakes made are all on me. Tried to find them all but might have missed some, or a bunch, lol.

* * *

Hands pulled at clothes, the bedroom door kicked shut. Lips seemed sealed together. Kisses laced with desperation, longing, want, and loneliness. Both people had secluded themselves from everyone else intimately for a long time. Neither one sure why they were here, why they picked the other one to end an almost intentional period of celibacy.

Yet the man dropped the woman on her bed and he pulled her shirt off before he sealed their lips together again. She arched her back as his hand ran down her side, sending electric jolts across her skin. Her skilled hands were shaky as she worked on the buttons of his waist coat. She sighed when he broke the kiss and started kissing her neck, she leaned her head back giving him more access to the sensitive spot on her skin.

He ran his hand up her side again, relishing in the sounds she made under him when he lightly bit her neck. His hand ran across the fabric of her bra, the lace felt rough against his nimble fingers. He ran his thumb across her quickly hardening nipple, his trousers feeling tighter when she moaned. She grabbed his face and pulled his lips back to hers. She started unbuttoning his dress shirt, her hands running down his chest once the shirt was undone.

Her hips arched forwards connecting with his, he pushed himself closer to her center, he could feel her heat through her jeans, making him want her more. He pushed harder against her as he tweaked her nipple again. She broke the kiss again as she gasped, her hands resting against his shoulders. He used his other hand to reach around her and unhook the black lace that guarded her bare breasts from his touch. He looked down at her as he pulled the bra from her body. She locked eyes with him as she pushed his shirt off of him.

A smile formed on her face as she reached up and ran her fingers through his thinning hair. He leaned down and kissed her softly as he dug his hand into her dark red hair. The feeling of his light chest hair against her chest sent shocks all the way to her core, causing her to moan again. He chuckled after breaking the kiss. She smiled up at him as she lightly pushed his shoulder. He removed himself from between her thighs and sat down beside her.

She stood up and settled herself in front of him. He looked up at her as he took both breasts in his hands. Their eyes stayed locked as he rolled her nipple between his fingers and he leaned forward and took the other one in his mouth. Her head dropped back when he used his teeth to tug on the rosy pink bud. A moan of protest escaped her lips when his mouth left her, but he quickly replaced his fingers on her other nipple. It took everything in her being to not push him on the bed and take him right then, but she wanted to wait, it had been so long she wanted to enjoy as much as she could before the sun came up and they went back to their normal way of life.

His lips left her and he looked back up at her, his erection getting impossibly hard when he saw her chewing on her lip. She smiled at him as she leaned down to kiss him before she slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. She smiled up at him as she pulled his shoes and socks off before moving her hands up and working at his belt buckle. He stared down at her, fisting his hand in her hair, enjoying the feel of the silky strands between his fingers. Once the buckle was undone she leaned forward and started kissing down his chest as her fingers undid the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down. She lightly palmed him through his boxer briefs, causing him to moan softly. She smirked as she pulled away from him and started to tug the articles of clothing down. He lifted his hips to help her a bit, his hand never leaving her hair. She smiled at him once his length was revealed to her.

He smiled down at her, if you would have asked him ever if he was attracted to this woman he would deny it, yet he would be lying. They had a close working relationship him dropping by unannounced at all hours, her calling him when ever she finished a case, even if it was still very late. He relied on her all the time and because of that she expected him to keep her safe, which he did. He knew this was not what should be happening, but he couldn't help himself. The way she sighed his name on the couch earlier that evening broke his willpower, to feel of her soft skin under his hand drove him insane. He would think about her late at night, not always in a sexual way, some times wondering if she was safe, some times wondering how she would feel beneath him. Those thoughts he would try to quickly push out of his mind, but she was stuck there, until he had either take matters into his hand, literally, or he'd get a cold shower.

He was broke through his thoughts when he felt her breath on his length, his fingers tightening in her hair as her lips ghosted across the tip of him. She leaned down further and ran her soft tongue up him, then back down. She repeated that motion again and took his tip into her mouth. His eyes glued to the work her mouth was doing, her tongue swirled around the tip before she took him completely in. Hip hips left the bed as he tried to push himself in further, at that motion he felt her laugh, sending shock through him. He gripped her hair tighter then he thought he could, trying not to pull, but still trying to move her faster. He knew he had to stop her or else this would be done.

"Kaelyn." he moaned as he pulled her head back. "you need to stop."

Her eyes smiled at him as she let him leave her mouth with a pop. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to him. He kissed her soundly as he turned them pinning her to the bed. She moaned at the suddenness of the movements. He broke the kiss and leaned back and started to work on getting her jeans off. He lifted her legs up as he pulled them off of her the rest of the way. He pressed his lips to the outside of her ankle, while running his hand up the bare skin of her legs. He dropped one leg on the bed and kissed the inside of the ankle he still had in his hand. He kissed his way up her leg, she moaned as he neared her heated center, instead of touching her, he kissed back down her other leg. She sighed at the teasing he did to her.

"Please." she moaned. He smiled at her as he reached up and hooked his fingers in the black lace that matched the bra already discarded on the floor somewhere in her bed room. He pulled the lace down her legs and tossed the panties away from them. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth without any warning. She moaned at the invasion. Her leg hooking around him, trying to pull him closer to her. He pulled his hips back a bit, as he reached his hand down and ran a finger along her wet folds. She arched into him with a moan. He slowly entered the finger inside her slowly moving it inside her tightness.

"God." she moaned.

"Not quite." he laughed. She smiled at him until his thumb brushed against her clit, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head, her mouth forming an 'o' in a silent moan. He inserted a second finger moving them faster as her hips arched into his touch.

"I," she moaned. "Please."

"Form full sentences, my dear." he smiled.

"Please I need you." she moaned opening her eyes. "Sir." she added, hoping that he would give in to her.

"God." he said pulling his fingers out of her. He lifted them up to his mouth and cleaned them off, she smiled at the action before he leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you have anything?" he asked.

"No, I am on the shot." she said trying to pull him close again. "Please I need you."

He kissed her again as he reached down and lined his member up with her warm heat. He rubbed the tip against her, causing her to arch into him. He gently pushed into her, relishing in how tight she was. If he had no self-restraint he would have came at the very moment. Her back arched, her hands grasping at the pillows as he started to move slowly inside her. He reached his hand up and laced their fingers together above her head. With every move he made had her moaning loudly. Her foot digging into his ass pushing him deeper.

"Oh God!" she moaned. "Faster."

He picked up the pace, gripping her hand tightly with a moan as both of her legs wrapped around him, causing him to go deeper, hitting her g-spot. Her free hand gripped his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin. He started thrusting faster, feeling the end coming closer. She moaned loudly, enjoying the feelings he was causing inside her. He leaned forward and kissed her, she responded back enthusiastically, their tongues danced, as they rubbed against each other. His hips moving at a frantic pace, hers moving to meet his.

"I'm gonna..." she moaned.

He felt her tightening around him, it almost hurt at how tight she was. "Let it go Kaelyn." he said gripping her hand tightly.

"Oh God!" she yelled, her eyes slamming shut, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He thrust a few more times before he lost himself in her heat. One more hard deep thrust he came, thrusting a few more times until he was emptied inside her. He rested his forehead against hers, trying to keep himself from crushing her. She opened her eyes and stared into his before she tilted her head and kissed him. He kissed her back as he went to pull out of her. Both of them sighed at the loss of contact as he laid down beside her. He draped his arm across her hips, pulling her close to his chest.

"Have you thought about this before?" she asked out of the blue.

He started down at her before he smiled slightly. "Would it change things if I told you I have?"

She smiled. "No, it wouldn't."

"I have." he said softly.

She turned her head and looked at him with a smile on her face. A bright smile he would never forget. He would remember every movement her face made as she gave him that smile.

"I would have never guessed." he kissed her temple softly.

She leaned up again and kissed him as she rolled to her side and pushed herself up against him. "I made sure of it." he said gripping her hip again.

He felt himself reacting to the closeness of her body.

"Have you ever thought of it?"

She stared at him. "I was always to busy denying that anything was happening between us to think about it actually happening." she admitted.

He smiled at her. She was honest and he appreciated that. "Your body reacted quickly." he joked.

"It felt right." she said softly. "It would make sense. I trust you with my life." For some reason her admission turned him on all over again.

He leaned down and kissed her roughly. She pushed herself flush against him, moaning as he gripped her hair again. He tugged her head back before he latched on to her neck. She felt herself enjoying the roughness he was displaying all the sudden. He pulled off of her neck and looked at her. Her breathing hitched as he kissed her again.

"On your hands and knees." he whispered in her ear.

She quickly complied and waited with bated breath as he positioned himself behind her. He grabbed her hips and quickly thrust inside her. She threw her head back as she moaned at the invasion. He reached up and grabbed her hair pulling her head back as he thrust roughly inside her tight heat.

"Kaelyn!" he moaned as she rocked backwards into him.

He gripped her hip tightly, figuring he might bruise her later. Which he found he enjoyed the thought of it. He rocked into her, her moans filled the room.

"More!" she moaned. "Please! God don't ever stop!" He pushed forward slamming into her, his grip tightening in her hair.

He pulled her head back as he thrust forward. "Kae!" he moaned, as she tightened around him. He could feel her closing in on her climax.

"Yes!" she moaned loudly. "God!" she yelled as he rocked into, the sound of skin slapping skin filled the silence between her moans.

"Mycroft!" she yelled again as her climax hitting her hard. As hard as it hit her, it caused him to cum right behind her. He released his grip on her hair and she fell on to the bed, he laid down beside her. She turned her head and looked at him.

"Gods, you are amazing!" she said with a lazy smile on her face. He ran his fingers up her back.

"Miss Matthis." he said as her eyes closed. She snuggled into his side and opened one eye to look at him. "You are beautiful."

She smiled at him again. "Mycroft Holmes, you are full of surprises."

He smiled down at her and watched her drift sleep. He closed his eyes as he smiled down at her. Her dark red hair was fanned out around her. He knew that tomorrow he would be gone, and they would pretend like this didn't happen. He still had all the memories of her noises, the look on her face as he drove himself into her, the feel of her soft skin under his fingers. He gently moved out of the bed, careful to not wake her. He pulled the blankets up around her and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Til tomorrow Kaelyn." he whispered.

Showing her sleeping form a rare side of him. A caring side of him. She could cause him to show a lot more if she tried. He kissed her cheek again before he walked around the bed. He found his scattered clothes and dressed silently. He grabbed his socks and shoes and walked into the living room after turning the lights off. He put them on and grabbed his coat and umbrella. He turned and saw Rufus, her dog, laying on the couch. He saw the dog wag his tail so he pet him quickly then turned the lights out in the living room and headed out of the flat with a sigh. The urge to stay with her was strong, to wake up with her body heat pressed against him. He had not shared a bed with a woman in a long time, but it was not the time to change things.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
